Homework
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: Highschool conversations...can really make you think... First story, please be kind.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is actually an english assignment of mine from highschool, with the names and a few points changed to make it suitable for OHSHC. We were supposed to write a satire - the mocking of an institute or group of people according to the english class. What better things to mock than highschool and homework for a highschool student. I actually got a good mark too.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, you wanna come over to hang out for a while?"

"Some other time maybe? I'm kinda busy."

"Busy? What's up?"

"Not a lot, I've just got some homework to do. I have biology, calculus, physics and chemistry."

"You have homework in all of them?!"

"Ya, I have this project for biology that has to do with classifying beetles and in calculus we always get homework, and lots of it. Physics is even worse though. I have to do the writeup for this lab we did in class and I have to do the questions he assigned in class as well."

"Well what about chemistry? You didn't say anything about it yet. It's not that bad. Right?"

Chemistry?! Chemistry is just as bad, no worse! The teacher is always giving us homework based on the notes we've taken in class _and_ he is constantly assigning us reading to do at night and more questions based on that reading."

"Well then why in the world would you want to go do your homework? It sounds like you'll be swamped in it."

"Well in order to do good on my tests I need to do my homework..."

"But why would you want to do good on your tests?"

"If I do good on my tests I'll have good averages for the courses I'm taking."

"Ya, I know that, so why would you try to get good averages for your courses?"

"If I get good averages for the courses I'm taking, Hikaru, then I can graduate from highschool with a high GPA."

"Haruhi, I know that too. Which is why I want to know why in the world you'd want to have a high GPA?"

"... because Hikaru, if my GPA is high then I can get into a good university."

" Haruhi, I know if your GPA is high you can get into a good or even great university, but why would you want to get into university?"

"If I go to university, Hikaru, and do good because of my good study and work habitss I can get a degree from the university. That is why I'm going to go do my homework NOW."

"But Haruhi, why? _Why_ do you want some degree from some university?!"

"So I can get a good job, Hikaru!!! That's why. That's why I'm doing my homework, to get good test scores, to get high course averages, to graduate with a high GPA, to get accepted to a good university, to get some lousy, stupid, stressful, time-comsuming JOB!!! ....."

********** (Alternate Endings)

"Precisely!!! And you wanted to do your homework - why???"

" ...I never thought of it like that before..."

"I figured as much, you just needed a little push in the right direction. So...do you wanna come over and hang out for a while?"

"Of course not, I've got to do my homework. I never really thought about how important my homework is to my future. I have to get home, bye."

"Bye....(aside - This'll never sink in...)"

**********

"Oh... so Haruhi, tell me again, why are you doing your homework?"

""I have no idea..."

"Uh, you want to come over and hang out then?"

"Definely, why in the world did I ever want to do my homework?"

**********

"Oh... so Haruhi, uh why were you going to do homework again?"

" I have no idea... hey, can I still come over?"

"Sorry, I just remembered I have some homework to do. Some other time though?"

THE END

(So which ending is you)

The thoughts and points of view portrayed in this story do not (necessarily) represent the thoughts and point of view of the authoress.

* * *

AN: This this the first thing I've ever posted so be kind and review.

This story could also be Tamaki and Kyouya if you think they work better.

The description I gave of the course load of homework was actually some of the homework I got in the classes I said Haruhi took.

For grd. 12 I took all 3 U lvl sciences. My worst mark that semester with a 73 which was the drama filling my 4th spot, next lowest being chemistry. So YES this is actually a feasable school schedual to still get good marks in the courses, which Haruhi would have to being a scholorship student. If I had bothered to do the homework, which I rarely did, hehe, then yes getting good marks in the courses all at once is possible.


End file.
